The present invention relates to mobile electronic communication devices, and more particularly, to such a device or the covering for similar devices that can allow the attachment of ornaments so that a more unique or personal look can be achieved.
Mobile electronic communication devices, such as cellular telephones, mobile PDAs, pagers and wireless devices, while once rare, have now become a staple of modern life. It is not unusual for a wide variety of people to own such products, from the elderly to the young. When a product becomes standard in society, people may feel the need to express some individuality or uniqueness in the product they personally own.
Currently mobile electronic communication devices offer very little means of creative expression in the look of the device. Most devices come fixed in the color and look of the product with no practical way of changing the appearance. Generally, those mobile electronic communication devices that allow some means of changing the appearance are limited to replacing coverings or the graphic logo on the display. However, even these coverings allow only limited expression.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, a mobile electronic communication device having an electronics unit and a housing is provided. In one aspect, the housing includes an ornament attachment mechanism. The ornament attachment mechanism can be used to hang, attach or pin objects such as jewelry, beads or other similar types of ornaments that a user might wish to use to customize the look of the device. The ornament attachment mechanism can be realized in a variety of methods including, but not limited to a housing containing a hole, a penetrable membrane, an appendage, or an appendage with a ring. By allowing such ornaments to be attached to the device, the user can personalize the device in a unique and distinctive manner.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention, a replaceable covering for use with a mobile communication device includes a body and an ornament attachment mechanism attached to or formed in or on the body. The ornament attachment mechanism of the covering can allow users to customize the look of their mobile electronic communication device in a more personal and distinctive manner as well. The ornament attachment mechanism on the coverings can be realized in a similar variety of methods. As in the previous aspect, these can include, but are not limited to, a covering containing a hole, a penetrable membrane, an appendage, or an appendage with a ring.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the mobile electronic communication device includes an antenna with an attachment mechanism formed thereon. The attachment mechanism may also be implemented as a hole, penetrable membrane, appendage or appendage with a ring.